pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
Re-Removal Content but i don't know how to hide the content in my account? Carsfan360 (talk) 18:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Charizard with Intimidate as special ability? I'm not sure if the Changes made to Carizard's information are correct or if the user posting has confirmed the information, just based the previous entries on the contributions page for the editing user i'm not sure that the information has corroborated whether the information is accurate :The only thing I can think of would be it's new in X'' and ''Y, but we don't have information on that yet. – Jazzi (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry for not signing it last time i often forget how Markrogers (talk) 20:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Images I have removed a lot of images from some galleries (like this one), as most of them are same or are bad quality. I only left those that are unique, that only are unqiue, that only appear in certain episodes. Since they are unused now, it would take a lot of time to delete them, so maybe we should ask the VSTF to come to delete these images? - - 17:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Will you provide me a link to the images you removed? That would help in being able to delete them. This isn't a job that VSTF performs. There are active admins on this wiki, and I highly doubt it's cross-wiki vandalism if they were on the wiki for so long and actually in pages for so long. – Jazzi (talk) 18:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Here, here and here. There are other galleries that need clean-up, but these are the ones I edited so far. That's a lot of images, so I suggest that you ask the other two admins to help you, if you wish to delete the images now. - - 19:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Please give me the direct link to the images. Tag them for deletion or something, I'm not going through the revisions to get whatever many images. – Jazzi (talk) 21:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is an exhausting task, which is why I recommended the VSTF to help us. But I'll try to flag them for deletion, nontheless, just not everything at once. - - 21:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is not what VSTF do. I told you in an above message. To help, I will have a member of VSTF explain what they do do. – Jazzi (talk) 21:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hi there, I'm Ty from the VSTF. The VSTF is a volunteer team to help keep Wikia clear of spam and vandalism. Local administrative tasks are best left to the local administrators of the wiki in question to not give the illusion that we are above the local policies of the wiki, like "Who the heck is this deleting all these images that we used to love so dearly?" 22:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, I didn't want to disrespect. I apologize for the trouble, should've seen your first message. - - 10:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Very well. It would be good to delete their images sooner than later. And this is what makes the vandals non-exhausting; you'd think with the block as anons they would stop. - - 16:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :The images are deleted. The vandals were not anons. It doesn't take much effort to deal with vandalism, it takes more effort when provoking edit summaries are left. – Jazzi (talk) 16:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant that they might've been anons and they created the accounts just to vandalise. But I see your point. - - 16:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I know that the fact the Spanish wiki are more successful than we are, but I cannot understand why are not some of them helping us. - - 14:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, seeing as they're a Spanish wiki, I have a feeling they aren't helping us because this is an English wiki and they edit the Spanish one due to speaking Spanish. – Jazzi (talk) 14:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps. But I did saw a former user. What I saw from history, he moved to Curse, yet he still edits at the Spanish wiki. Somewhat confusing matter to badmouth Wikia and yet still edit on it. - - 14:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Because he speaks both English and Spanish. It doesn't really matter. It's their choice to edit here if they want. – Jazzi (talk) 14:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::If you feel the Spanish wiki should help us, maybe you should edit the Spanish wiki to help them. – Jazzi (talk) 14:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Forum So, I fixed my signature. What I would recommend from now on to display some important events (like the forum that was recently made) on the Community Corner. It helps for people to see (and vote, if neccesary). Energy ''X'' 15:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :I know what I'm dong. I didn't have the time to add it to the community corner or to the site notice. – Jazzi (talk) 15:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps same should go to King Marth 64's Patroller request. After all, it has been some days and only three of us voted. Energy ''X'' 16:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::There's a link to the requests for user rights page. – Jazzi (talk) 17:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Message from Mrdanny99 (talk) may i be a adminastarator in this pokemon wikia please :We're not currently looking for admins, sorry. – Jazzi (talk) 00:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:CSS Hello Jazzi! It is a great honor to be here. I have recently joined the wiki (today actually), and I would love to be a part-one here. Can I ask you to please create the CSS template? It would be really helpful as it allows CSS to be functioning at any interface, without the edition of a MediaWiki page. For it to function, you need to paste the following code in MediaWiki:Common.js : addOnloadHook(function() {$('head').append(' ');}); In the CSS template (which needs to be created), the follwoing code should be entered : } I am hoping that you will see this as a worthy request, and make the template soon. Also, I don't find one reason for replying in your own talkpage to a message than on the user's whose message has been sent. Anyways, thank you. Fubuki風吹Talk' '''16:49/07.6.2013 :I'm really not sure what the CSS template does, you'll have to explain it a bit more. Honestly couldn't this just be fixed with a simple inline css? – Jazzi (talk) 18:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::After some consideration I have concluded not to use this template, I really appreciate you asking about it though. – Jazzi (talk) 19:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::May I ask why? The CSS template is really helpful for building projects that require the edition of the MediaWiki page. In addition to this, the effect of this template is very much faster than that of the MediaWiki page. Can you please provide me at least one reason as to why it is not being created?'Fubuki風吹'Talk' 10:45/07.7.2013 ::::All of that can be done through inline css. – Jazzi (talk) 11:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, Allow me to get right to the point, Im one of the admins on the the wiki-answers, and we are in need of assistance. We have become overwhelmed at the number of questions, that some category's have been allowed to build up and remain unanswered, many of those category's has are related to Pokemon. We need help answering, and we figured that this wiki would beable to provide assistance. Im provideing you, and the other admins here a link to this category, and we hope to hear from one (or all) of you soon http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I am sorry me asking has upset you, like i said we are in a major state of need, and have found that asking more then one admin gives us a better chance of a reply. Some admins are not willing to even reply, so the more we ask, the better chance for a yes or a know. Since you are looking like a no, ill refrain from asking any more people here for help. Thank you for responding, and good luck here on your wiki.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::We have had trouble with that on other wikis, they told us they want their Forums for their content and only their content. It might have been better to ask true, but we have been going by what has worked on wiki's that have responded. ::With your permission, would we be-able to still post a forum here asking for help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks you, we want nothing but good relationship's with other wiki's and i will remember to come to you if we ever need anything else. Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 03:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Enable Achievements I KNOW i'm new but please can I request adminship, or could you enable achievements on this wiki? Also I am good at HTML codes, I took a course, so could you admin me or enable achievements. ISM Says HI :No. I do not wish to expand on this, it is pretty obvious and every user on this wiki will feel the same. Rainbow Shifter 16:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, I just want to let you all know, that I receive emails when edits are performed on my talk page. Firstly, you will not be given administrative rights here at Pokémon Wiki. You do not meet any of the requirements to request administrative rights, nor do you meet the requirements the even vote. Achievements were enabled here at Pokémon Wiki, but they are disabled and will not be enabled again. – Jazzi (talk) 17:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::What has impacted on the decision to turn off the achievements extemsion? After all, it might encourage the users to edit. '''Energy ''X'' 17:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll be able to answer this when I get back to my primary house. – Jazzi (talk) 19:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Badges were disabled due to this forum. As of now, our users are somewhat inactive and Winxfan and I are the only ones who are steadily collecting badges. I suggest we disable them from now on in the Winter and Spring and reactivate them in the Summer and Fall when people are more active. :Hopefully this answered your question(s). – Jazzi (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Clemont and Grant's type specialties? I was looking over the two and I think Clemont is a Electric type user and Grant is a Rock type user (Grant sounds close to granite) judging by the appearances of them and their gyms. Should they be added or should this wait until further info arrives? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have to look into it to confirm it, since I currently don't know. – Jazzi (talk) 03:28, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's currently not confirmed. While it might seem obvious, it's better to wait until it's officially revealed. Keep in mind to use the official Pokémon XY website instead of Serebii or other fansites as these might not be reliable and often times get different information. :Pretty much where I was looking over the two.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 03:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Features Updates Can you enable Messege Walls and Article Comments? Special:WikiFeatures Thanks! Doc (talk) 23:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you provide a good argument and create a forum and get a community consensus in the approval range, they will not be enabled. We don't even have blogs enabled. – Jazzi (talk) 23:18, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey. Wow, it's been a while, good to talk to you! I know I'm not active here and such, but I was just wondering why your name is underlined. 01:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Template:Episode So I made the changes to Template:Episode on my sandbox and this is the final outcome: User:Bermuda/Test. I made Major events and Pokémon collapsible, since they're too big. Other than that, everything should be the same so there's no changes required. If there's anything wrong with it, just let me know. Ban For some unknown reason, has been adding some incorrect categories. Energy ''X'' 09:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :That does not deserve a ban, it deserves a warning. Which I see you didn't do. – Jazzi (talk) 13:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I highly doubt anything can be warned about. Vandals are vandals; there is simply no reason to warn them if they continue to vandalise. Energy ''X'' 17:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's look at a break down of their contributions: ::: 02:39, July 16, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+52)‎ . . Category:Generation VI Pokémon ‎ (Adding categories) 11:15, July 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+19)‎ . . Spewpa ‎ (Adding categories) 11:09, July 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . McCauley ‎ (Adding categories) 01:41, July 9, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+24)‎ . . Vivillon ‎ (Adding categories) 19:10, May 17, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+30)‎ . . N File:Scourge-vs-tigarstar-o.gif :::May 17, 2013 they uploaded an image. The image doesn't get used. If I were to ban for that numerous users would be banned. :::July 9-16, 2013 they add categories to articles. The categories are incorrect. Again, if I were to ban for that numerous users would be banned. :::Now, let's look at something to emphasize the point that I know how to administrate a wiki: :::* Blocks performed under Jäzzi :::** There are 192 blocks in that list. Starting from June 8, 2011, I have blocked 192 users under this account only. I was given administrative rights on July 7''', 2011. :::* Blocks performed under DangerousDangerously :::** There are 67 blocks on that list. :::* Combining the blocks from both accounts, I have blocked a total of '''259 users. :::I have been an administrator since around this time in 2011. I have had the rights for the entire time. I have no abused my rights and I use them correctly. :::Common method is to warn at least three times and then block. But depending on the severity there may be less warnings or there may just be a block. :::I know how to block people and I have correct judgement. :::Let this never happen again. – Jazzi (talk) 18:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC)